Star Wars: Bens Daughter
by Starwarschick100
Summary: *sorry about the errors let me know if this is stupid” Ben Solo gave his newborn daughter Ameila to a faimly he didnt know. 7 years later he returend to claim her. But there is a danger that Ben has not realized. Supreme leader Snoke knows about her.
1. News

-Amelia thoughtS what other planets where around. She was only 7 years old and the world already seemed small on her little plant of Dantooine. She was much different from the others on her planet. She had a hidden secret or as some it would be known as the force. Other children often called her strange or a beast. For her abilities to focus on an abject and be able to move it without a single touch.

" how can you do that?!" They cried.

"That's so strange, go away!" Others shouted.

Tho, this never bothered her as she felt it was a normal thing. She began to wonder why she was the only one who can do this. Perhaps there is other planets that have this ability she thought to herself. With the fresh thought in her mind she leaped along the crops of her village. Bushes brushed her pink cheeks as she ran to greet her father.

"Papa!" She cries out breathing hard

"What is the matter, young one" he replied back placing his broom on the ground.He was using to sweep the dust away.

Amelia waited a minute to catch her breath. Trying to get every word out.

"I . Have . A big. Question." She huffed

His grey eyes narrowed and his bushy eyebrows went upward. "Well what is it" he replied

Amelia began to feel hesitant towards her thought. She knew if she spoke of her abilities he would shun her for even bringing it up. But the feeling inside her told her to allow it.

"Papa, please don't be mad but is there other plants that have my ability. I've been sensing it a lot more."

Her father paused for a minute in surprise. Almost as if he was speechless." Amelia" he said sternly "What do you mean by sensing it a lot more"

Amelia was very stricken on his body language and felt that she never should have said anything to him. Lowering her head in disappointment she replied " forgive me for asking if just seems that somewhere or someone is close

there is another near I don't understand but that is the feeling, almost as if I know this person or being"

Her fathers eyes widened.Struggling to hold the fear back in his eyes he swiftly opened the door to there hut. "Inside now child come on hurry" moving his hands in a motion to run.

Pointing to her room just in the back he asked Amelia to come out when he was done speaking to his wife.

" Glarith my dear we must talk" rushing towered the kitchen

"What is it what is the matter" she replied brushing her hands off

There voices began to whisper towards each other in great matter. Amelia leaned against her wall trying to make out what was being said. She could only make out Kylo Ren and a ship. She sat down on her bed wondering who Kylo Ren was. Perhaps this was a planet. With excitement she rushed out of her room almost tripping over herself.

"Is Kylo Ren a planet!" She screamed with excitement

Her parents paused and they both stared at her with great worry.

"Amelia don't worry about what where speaking of" her mother replied

Amelias father looked angrily at her mother in great disapproval. "We cannot keep this from her anymore!" He shouted throwing his hands in the air.

Her mother looked angrily back."she won't understand she doesn't need to know" raising her voice.

Her father let out a big breath and calmed down. Slowly walking to the table he sat down. Running his hands threw his hair preparing himself for this talk.

"Amelia" he said softly

" You came to us 7 years ago, your father is Kylo Ren he is an commander of the first order, and an student of the supreme leader Snoke. He came with storm troopers one night and gave you to us. He told us that you are a danger to the first order and that you must stay hidden. I'm sorry Amelia" he said as tears began to form around his eyes

Amelia sat back trying to process what was just spoken to her. Millions of thoughts ran threw her head like a storm. Trying to understand her father was not that she knew but a commander of the first order. The only words that could come out of her mouth was a soft "okay" as she calmly walked back Into her room. She shut the door and let a steam of tears run down her cheeks and drip off her chin. She cried for hours still listening to the sharp whispers of her parents.

" This is just a dream I'll go to bed and this didn't happen" she said to herself

Crawling into her bed she doze off to sleep quickly from the exhaustion of crying. She began to dream. But the dream was focused and calm with a strong energy almost to powerful for her. Her heart raced till she opened her eyes.

"Where am I" she said

She was not in her room. She was in a room that looked like it was on a ship. The walls where metal a soft glow of a blue light peaked from above leaving enough light to see. A large bed with a black silk sheet on it. The more she looked the more she realized that this was a ship and a bedroom of someone wkth great importance.

"Your in your room but we have connected threw our minds" said a deep low voice

A tall young man appeared. Amelia felt the strong energy she has been feeling for the past week. He was built strong and slender. His hair was black that went to his shoulders with waves. His eyes matched hers with a dark brown color. He wore a black suit that the siths wear.

"Who are you I don't know you" she said with a shaky voice

The man walked up to her and smiled "oh but you do Amelia you are my blood. I'm Ben Solo your father or as you may know me as Kylo Ren" he said looking down at her

" how can you see me how is this possible" she said looking frantically around

"Calm down we are both strong. Your strong like me" he said with a slight giggle "you will understand soon my daughter"

Amelia began to loose confidence in her self and staying focused. Everything began to fade to a fuzzy black.

" NO! Stay Foc-" he screamed lunging towards her

Black it all went black when Ameila awoken she was in her room. The sun was peaking threw the roof and she was covered in beads of sweat. She knew that this was not that of a dream but something far more powerful that she couldn't understand. Brushing the sweat off her forehead she said to herself looking at the roof. " did I just meet my father " but how


	2. KyloRen

"Master Kylo.. Snoke would like to see you" a storm trooper said marching up to Kylo who was over looking the galaxy in the command base.

Kylo paused and turned to face the trooper. "Alright" he said leading the way to his chamber.

Kylo thought listening to the marching of the storm troopers behind him. What would he need to see him in such urgency. Kylo reached the doors of his masters chamber adjusting himself in a manner.The trooper opened the doors for him and turned to be the door guard.

"My apprentice.. come forth to me" Snoke said

Kylo walked forward and kneeled down bowing to his master. Snoke raised his hand to stand. He had a great matter to speak with him. "Kylo I sense a feeling from you that is a disturbance and a bother some to you" he said looking straight into his eyes

"I'm fine master" he replied breaking the eye contact and looking back at the ground

Snoke leaned into his thrown resting his hand on cheek bone. "An apprentice never lies to his master" narrowing his eyes in disbelief of Kylo "I sense a new and young one with the abilities like yours coming from you" standing up from his thrown.

Kylo knew what he was speaking of. That there was no way he would be able to lie about her. "Your speaking of the girl master" he said in a low tone still looking at the ground still.

"Ah a girl is it" sparked Snoke's surprise"how do you know" he asked

Kylo took a deep breath. He knew if he lied he would be killed. He also knew that this could end his daughters life as well.

" Master she is my daughter, she is only a little girl but has the abilities as me" he said expecting his head to be cut off from a guard.

Snoke smiled with acceptance " the same abilities as you Kylo Ren" he said in an evil joyfully way. "I do not wish to know of how she was conceived and who the mother was, I wish to see this child bring her to me" he said clutching his fits together

Kylo turned and left before he reached the door Snoke stopped him just before the doors opened. "Kylo this is a powerful tool to us, don't lie to me ever again" he said in an angry tone. Kylo never turned to face him but nodded his head and continued to the command bay.

"General Hux!" He yelled in the bay

Hux rolled his eyes, " yes Kylo?" He said walking up the steps with his hands behind his back.

" Take the ship to Dantooine, take an army and search every village for a child named Ameila" he said turning away and heading to his chamber.

Hux raised his eye brows in shock and wonder and yelled at everyone to head towards the planet. Kylo disappeared into his room and sat in a large chair facing his grandfather's melted helmet. "Lord Vadar please let this be a benefit for the first order" he said to it hoping for a voice to be said back.

Kylo had no idea how to raise a child what to even do with her. He wondered if this would

be a big political gain for them or she would be killed by enemies. Kylo knew that his daughter had great power and his powers would grow with hers but there destiny would be unknown. Perhaps she would grow to join him and killing off the Jedi and the resistance. But she would have to undergo training like his and accept the dark side to take over her. Kylo walked out of his chamber and walked to the first storm trooper he could find.

"What rooms are available" he ordered

The trooper looked around "captain we have one just around the corner here" he pointed

Kylo smiled "perfect please assign that to me and the one I have now" he asked the trooper

Kylo returned to the command bay. He could sense that they where coming near. As Ameilas presence could be sensed in his palms. Hux yelled at two troopers to begin forming troops down below where the smaller ships where boarded.

"Will you be attending them" Hux asked Kylo

"Yes they will need my guidance" he replied back still looking at the planet ahead that held his daughter.


	3. Truth

The air had a thick feeling that morning. Amelia and her friends tended to the morning duties around the village. Picking the wild fruit and tending to animals.

Amelia was very silent that morning. The news she just have received the other day where eating away at her. Her friend Musco an native to there plant asked her what was wrong. Amelia shrugged it off as simply saying she was tired. Musco knew that In Amelia's eyes was great worry and stress.

"Your not okay Amelia" he replied patting her on the shoulder

Amelia took a deep breath "well Musco I just heard a lot of news from people who I thought where my parents" she said closing her eyes with tears seeping at the corners

Musco plucked a fresh fruit from a tree and offered it to Amelia. Annoyed at his gesture she flung the fruit from his hand using the force.

"Amelia what's wrong your so angry" he said staring at the smashed fruit on the ground

"I know where I got these abilities now" she said in a shaky voice trying to whisper.

Musco guided her behind a hut so they could speak in privately.

"What do you mean. What happed" he paused

Amelia took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes hoping he wouldn't Judge her for what she was about to say.

"Musco" she said " my parents are not my parents. My father is Kylo Ren" she said in a sharp tone

Musco backed up in fear. Almost wanting to back away from her.

" How do you know" he said with trembling palms

" I saw him we both have these abilities and we could speak to each Other threw it" she replied

Musco looked around to see if anyone heard what came out of her mouth. " My father had mentioned stuff about the First Order. Amelia you need to leave this village they will kill us all to find you sooner or later" he said backing away slowly

Amelia took a step forward " don't be scared he didn't want me that's why I'm here" she said reaching for his hand

" don't I can't be friends with you I'm sorry Amelia but this is to dangerous"He said trying to leave.

She never felt so alone when he finally ran away from her. Even when she was surrounded by people in her village. She lost her best friend and her parents were not true. She began to question herself. But anger for Kylo Ren began to set in for he left her when she was a baby and 7 years later makes his return.

Rushing to her hut with anger pumping threw her veins. She bursted threw her doors her parents stood up startled by her entrance.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" She yelled at them "I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING!"

Amelia's father tried to wrap his arms around her trying to calm her anger. But she used her hand and lifted him in the air with her abilities.

"Don't touch me" she snarled threw her teeth

Amelia's mother stood and yelled at her to put him down. Slamming him to the ground she waited for a reply from them. Breathing in and out with anger.

"Your father came here and handed you to us. He paid us to take care of you as he knew we were struggling farmers" she said in clam voice

"Lies it's all lies" she snapped

"He loved you even if he is the sith he loved you. You can't change a fathers love" her

Mother stood up walking to there bed and grabbing an old box under it.

" These are things that where sent to you from him" pulling out a black silk blanket, an note, and a few smaller items.

Amelia reached for the items looking over each one. " what are these " she said unfolding the blanket

"That blanket is what he had you wrapped in, the letter had never been open. I assume it is for you.

Amelia slowly ripped the note open and read it out loud holding her baby blanket in her other hand.

Daughter,

I'm sure by the time you get this you will know about me. When you are ready I will return for you when I know it is safe. Your birth mother passed away giving birth to you. But I shall raise you and give you proper training. Do not fear me when I come for you are part of me

-Kylo Ren

Amelia thought for a seconded. Perhaps he was coming for her but it was a matter of when and what would happen to the village. She looked around and then back at her mother in disbelief and shock.

"No.. I can't.. I don't.. i need to be alone" she said choking on tears

Rushing into her room she threw the blanket and note on her bed. It stood out from the rest of her stuff. Which only made her think of he did come for her that life would be much different than what's she is used to on Dantooine.

"He will come soon for her" Amelia's mother said to her husband "we can't do anything to help her"

"She is a danger to the village my dear. Kylo will only teach her the way of the sith" he said rubbing his wrists. "There is no hope for her we will have to let her go"


End file.
